Leo and Cancer
by Awakened Inferno
Summary: Jade and Beck are happily married. They already have two kids, but news that Jade is pregnant is supposed to be good news, but when they get news that their baby has cancer, how will they cope?
1. Will He Live?

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

**This is special for you Jess! Happy (Late) Birthday!**

**

* * *

****JadePOV**

I was lying on our sofa, cuddling up to Beck. "So, we're having a third kid, hm?" he said, very gently.

"I wonder what Kerri and Milton will say" I responded. I wasn't sure how to feel, my head was spinning. Should I be happy, upset, angry, nervous? I just didn't know anymore. Besides, I'd intentionally forgot to tell him the rest of it.

"Kerri's probably going to be thrilled. Not sure about Milton though" he started to say. Then, there was a brief pause, before Beck turned to me, looking much more serious. "What aren't you telling me, Jade?". His tone of voice was alarming. How did he know anyway?

"Err... What do you mean? I-I-I'm not hiding anything" I replied in a shaky voice. You could hear the nervousness in my voice. Beck looked me in the eye, his brown eyes staring into mine.

"Spill it". His eyes were like daggers. I couldn't stop myself from crying, mascara running down my face. I couldn't tell him, nor could I lie to him.

"T-T-The d-d-doctor-s-s-said..." I started, my voice getting wobbly.

"Tell me everything" Beck said back, his icy glare turning to a gentle look that could melt an ice cream.

"Our baby has...has..." I was shaking, I couldn't tell him.

"Continue" He told me in a sweet voice, putting his arm around me. That cheered me up a little.

"Our baby... he has cancer" I told him, my voice becoming more depressing. Beck looked at me really sadly. "There's a chance he could die" I whimpered, burrying my face into Beck's shoulder. He started to comfort me. Why is it our kid? We're rich, got two kids, why did this happen to us?

"Don't worry. He's a strong little boy. He'll manage" It was obvious that he was sad, but he tried to make his voice sound upbeat. My voice was still really shaky when I replied.

"Thanks, Beck". He was really good at comforting me at times like this.

"I know!" He exclaimed. "Let's call him Leo!"

I lifted my head to face me. Where did he choose that name?"

"Why the name Leo?" I asked, curiosity taking over me.

"Leo because the star sign of Leo is a lion. Strong and fearless. Just like our little boy will be" A warm smile spread on his face.

"Thanks Beck" I quietly told him. "Thank you"

**MiltonPOV**

I'd heard enough. Sure I'm old enough to support him, but why would I want to? I mean, all my mates would hate me if they found out. I mean, come on. My brother has cancer? I tiptoed upstairs. Should I tell Kerri? I mean, I should tell her about Leo, but she wouldn't understand his cancer. She's only eight. I'm fourteen. I can understand.

I gently knocked on Kerri's door, then went in anyway.

"Get out Milton!" she whined. I sat down on her bed.

"I've got somthing to tell you, Kerri" I said in a gentle voice, wary of Mother and Father hearing. She climbed up onto my lap, eagerly looking up to me.

"Mummy's having a baby boy" I whispered. "But don't tell them I told you" I added on to the end. Kerri nodded at me, a huge grin on her face.

I crept out of her room, and back into mine. "If only she knew" I muttered to myself. "If only she knew"

* * *

**Ok, this is my first Bade, please review! ****I know it's short. **

**Next chapter, Jade's had the baby.**

**Dedicated to Jess! :-)**


	2. I Can't Believe

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

**Yay! I had reviews! I'm aiming to get the same amount this time! Thx to Darkestpowerslover234, you gave me an idea for a part of the story  
**

**p.s. Sorry if the characters seem a bit OOC**

**(Out Of Character = OOC) - In case you didn't know**

**Leo is about 9 months old now**

**

* * *

**

**BeckPOV**

"You're our strong lion. Leo" I told Leo while cradling him in my arms. It was true though. He'd defied death. The doctors predicted he would die, yet he didn't.

I was alone with Leo. Milton was at a football match, Kerri, at a party.

His bright blue eyes aren't generic, but they are like bright blue gems.

"Daaaaaa" He gurgled, a grin on his face. Times like these make you forget that he could be taken away at any moment.

"Daaadaaaa" He babbled. This made me smile, but too bad Jade's at the doctors. She missed Leo's first word. I started to rock Leo a bit more, to make him smile.

Sure enough, another smile spread across his face. Smiles are contagious, as a smile spread over mine.

Suddenly, his smile dropped into a neutral position, and I couldn't see him breathing. I started to panic.

"LEO! LEO!" I shouted. I knew if I panic, it isn't going to help, but I can't help it.

"Calm down" I told my self. But how can I calm down? "MY OWN SON IS DYING, FOR GOD'S SAKE!" I shouted.

Looks like somebody heard me.

**KerriPOV**

He thought I was out. I'm right here. I ran into the room, and grabbed the phone. I thrusted it into Dad's hand.

"Call 911" I told him, as-a-matter-of-factly. He did exactly that. The ambulance was on it's way. Leo's life-line was coming.

**JadePOV**

The doctor told me exactly how Leo had got cancer. I had it.

"Blah Blah Blah" He was rambling on. I knew that it'd mean that I'd end up in hospital, but I don't care.

"Blah Blah" He kept on. I only tuned into the last part.

"Blah... You passed it on to him before he was born"

So, it was my fault after all. I ruined Leo's life.

As soon as I got out, my phone started to ring.

"WHAT!" I yelled into it, I wasn't in the mood for talking.

"Hey babe. Come to the hospital right away." Beck's alarmingly worried voice rang through the speaker.

I did exactly as he said, and drove up to the hospital.

**BeckPOV**

I couldn't take it. My Leo was being taken away from me before my very eyes. The beeping of the monitors were driving me crazy, reassuring me of only one thing: Leo was fighting a loosing battle.

I held Kerri's hand. I was trying so hard to fight tears back, biting my lip 'till beads of blood started popping up. Kerri went up to him and held his hand, untill the doctors ushered her back to her seat.

"Daddy, Leo's going to get better. I know it" She whispered to me.

It was kind of her to say that, but I can't believe her words, no matter how hard I try.

I can't believe in miracles, not anymore.


	3. Tears Don't Fall

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

**Sorry about the long wait, I had no ****inspiration for this chapter :(**

* * *

**JadePOV**

This is stupid. I have to sit at home while Leo is in hospital. Thanks a lot, Milton.

I was driving to the hospital, until Milton rang to tell me I had to stay home with him.

Under 16's have to have an adult home with them.

Stupid new law.

I put my iPod on shuffle, and put it on as loud as I want.

The first song that came on was Avenged Sevenfold.

"Afterlife. Why do I want to listen to a song about dying to early?" I asked myself.

I turned the next song on.

Suddenly, Milton burst through the door.

"Mom, turn it down. I'm sure our neighboors don't wanna listen to Bullet For My Valentine"

"Ha. Screw the neighboors" I scoffed. As if I care about how loud the music is.

I try to take my mind off Leo, but he is the only thing I can think about

"Milton. I'm going up to the hospital" I told him, my voice a mixture of sadness and anger.

He shouted somthing to me, but I didn't hear it.

I turned the key in the ignition, and drove to see Leo.

**BeckPOV**

"The truth is, Mr. Oliver, is that your son is dead" The doctor shook his head mournfully.

My eyes were wide with shock.

"No...Not Leo...No...No" I refused to believe it.

A nurse came running out of Leo's room, smiling.

"WHAT'RE YOU SMILING AT?" I angrily shouted.

How can she smile when Leo is DEAD?

"Mr. Oliver. The resuscitation worked! Your son isn't dead!"

I hugged the nurse.

"Thank you so much!" I told her.

The room suddenly went quiet.

In the waiting room door, mouth wide open in shock, was Jade.

She ran off, and started crying.

"Wait..!" I shouted to her, and reached out to her.

It was too late.

**JadePOV**

Why would Beck cheat on me?

I love him, but it looks like he loves that nurse now.

I got back into my car and drove home.

Halfway down the motorway, I pulled over and wrote a note to Beck.

'Beck,

I love you.

Why would you do this to me?

Tell Milton, Kerri and Leo that I love them.

Jade'

I folded the note in my hand, and pulled out in front of a car.

The car completely crushed one side of my car, and my car went flying down the motorway.

My car came to rest upside-down on the centeral reservation.

The occupants of the other car all got out.

"They're..safe" I mumbled, before blacking out

* * *

**Drama!**

**XD**

**Sorry for the short chappy.**

**Anyw****ay, you might call them the freeway or the highway, but I call it a motorway.**

**So deal with it.**

**Avenged Sevenfold and Bullet For My Valentine rock!**


	4. What Did I Do To Deserve This?

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

**Hey, EvilJess, I didn't know you were a 30STM fan! You never told me!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**One Month Later...**

**BeckPOV**

"It wasn't me, I swear!" I protested, handcuffed in a courtroom

"Oh yeah? Look at this note then" The prosecution submitted a note as evidence.

"This note reads :

'Beck,

I love you.

Why would you do this to me?

Tell Milton, Kerri and Leo that I love them.

Jade'"

The prosecuting attorney wasn't going to let me get away innocent.

Which I am.

"Hmm... I see no futher reason to prolong this trial ." The judge said, in a very upperclass voice.

"The courtroom finds Beckett Oliver guilty of causing serious harm to Jadelyn West" He continued.

"Therefore, we sentence him to two months in imprisonment" My eyes widened in shock.

"No..No...Way..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Court is dismissed!" The judge's hammer banged down hard, and I felt two police officers drag me out of the court.

**MiltonPOV**

This sucks. Big time.

Me and Kerri are going to have to go into care because of this whole situation.

I heard Kerri shouting angrily in her bedroom, shouting lots of bad words.

"Did I hear you right then, Kerri?" I asked, being obnoxious.

"F**k, Yeah!" She yelled back at me.

I carefully slipped back downstairs, using the phone ringing as an excuse.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hello. Are you Milton Oliver?" A very official-sounding guy said to me.

"Yeah" I backfired.

"I see. We have organised a taxi to take you to the police station where they are keeping your dad"

"Okay then"

The official guy responded "Good Day" before hanging up

A loud knock on the door startled ne, It was the taxi.

"Coming Kerri?" I shouted

"F**k off, Milton!" I heard Kerri shout down.

I'll take that as a no then

**BeckPOV**

"Milton..." I reached out to him

"No, Dad! You almost killed Mum, and you screwed up too badly this time!" Milton roared into my face

"But..." I said back, sadness hinted in my voice, before I was interupted

"Don't expect any sympathy from me! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" He screamed at me, tears rolling down his face.

He ran out of the door, turning his back on me once and for all

"Milton...!" I shouted ater him. It was too late. He was gone.

**MiltonPOV**

I stormed back inside the house, slamming the door shut.

I marched up the stairs, and went to see Kerri.

She isn't here.

On her desk was a note:

'Hey Milton!

I'm fed up, so I'm running away, OK?

Don't bother coming to find me, I'm never coming back.

See you in AGES...

Kerri'

"No...Not Kerri as well!" I blurted, crying properly now.

Mum's almost dead. Dad's in prison. Leo's in care, Kerri's ran away. I don't even know which hospital Mum's at, nor where the prison is that Dad's in, I've no idea where the care home Leo's in is, and Kerri's ran away to somewhere I don't know.

What did I do to deserve this?

* * *

**Aww... Poor Milton!**

**Next chappy coming soon! REAL soon!**


	5. So Far Away

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

**Nothing really happens in this chapter, it's basically Beck's letter to Milton**

**There'll probably be a few chapters like these**

* * *

**Beck's Letter to Milton**

Milton...

Why won't you believe me?

Just because of this, you've changed.

You've become cold and distant.

I have so much to say to you,

But you're so far away.

You're not willing to give me a second chance.

You're not giving me a chance to fix everything.

You won't forgive me.

I understand why.

But resenting me won't make anything better.

It'll only widen the rift that has grown between us.

You need to put the past behind you.

You need to look into the future.

Forget about what already happened.

It wasn't my fault.

It didn't happen the way you think it did.

I didn't drive Jade to crash her car.

It didn't happen the way she thought either.

She'll probably pull through.

You need to believe me.

You can't go hating me for somthing I didn't do.

You can't go on hating me forever.

Please Understand, Milton.

Beck

* * *

**...**

**Sorry about the short chapter.**

**Get the reference? One clue - A7X**

**Sorry about the long update times.**

**On a random side note, I wrote all this during IT :D**


	6. World So Cold

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

**This IS the last chapter, so sorry about the sudden end.**

**You see, I'm quitting writing fanfiction.**

* * *

**MiltonPOV**

The letter...

It doesn't matter.

Why should I believe him?

Even if I did believe him, it wouldn't make a difference.

Kerri's still gone, Mum's still in hospital, Dad's still in jail.

So why does it matter?

Even if it is true, he wouldn't be able to reverse this.

But still, it's screwed my life up.

I still believe it's his fault.

It's made my world so cold.

It's changed Kerri too.

It's almost killed Mum.

This letter's just made up.

It was definitley his fault.

All of this was his fault.

If he hadn't hugged the stupid nurse,

We wouldn't be in this mess.

We'd still be a happy family.

It's all his fault.

The letter's just his fairytale.

Unfortunatley for him, I don't believe in fairytales.

* * *

**THE END.**

**hahaha, another reference, this time it's Three Days Grace - World So Cold.**

**I told you this one, nobody guessed last chapter's reference. It was Avenged Sevenfold - So Far Away.**

**Okay, the story ends here because I figured I suck at writing. There might be a sequel, someday.**


End file.
